mass_erect_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Human Humans, from the planet Earth, are the newest sentient species of notable size to enter the galactic stage and are hands-down the most rapidly expanding and developing. They independently discovered a Prothean data cache on Mars and the mass relay networks shortly thereafter. Racial Traits: * Physical Characteristics: +2 to any one ability score. * Size: Medium * Speed: 30 feet * Skilled: Humans gain +4 an extra skill points at 1st level and +1 point at each level thereafter. They are versatile and capable. * Quick to Master: A human gains a bonus feat at level 1. Human Biology Humans have a fairly robust physiology, typical of a bipedal mammal. In comparison to the council races, humans are roughly on par with Turians physically and are less agile than the Asari. Humans are typically stronger than Salarians but not as fast. Humans live to about 150 years old. As they've been a race on the galactic stage for less than a half-century they may be exposed or vulnerable to new diseases. It is noted by every Citadel race that humans have an unusual amount of genetic diversity among their race. This makes humans the ideal candidates for biological experiments as a control group. Human History In 2148 human explorers on Mars uncovered a long-ruined Prothean observation post with a surviving data cache that proved Protheans has studied Cro-Magnon humans millenia ago. This led to a global rush of people trying to decipher the petabytes of data. Upon discovering the information of a mass relay orbiting Pluto, they uponed the Charon Relay which led to Arcturus. With the help of the newly formed Systems Alliance, they began opening up all the relays they could find. Humans got the attention of the galactic community after a brief but intense conflict with the Turians, known to Humans as the First Contact War. The conflict began when humans tried activating a dormant relay (illegal according to Citadel law) and Turians occupying the human colony of Shanxi. The fleet then launched a massive counter-attack which caught the Turians by surprised and expelled them from Shanxi. The conflict caught the attention of the Citadel Council, which wasted no time brokering a peace, thus introducing humans to the galactic community. As a result of the Systems Alliance swift and decisive action during the First Contact War, they became the representative and supranational governing body of humanity. Less than 10 years later, Humans were granted an embassy on the Citadel. This caused friction with many Citadel races who had to wait decades or centuries for such an achievement. Humanity continued to expand into the fringes of Citadel space which led to competition with the Batarians. When the Batarians failed to convince the Citadel to declare the lands "Zones of Batarians Interest", they closed their embassy and left the Citadel, effectively becoming a rogue state. They then waged a proxy war against the human colonies using slavers and pirates which led to the Skyllian Blitz. Human Culture Humans are seen to be intelligent, extremely ambitious, highly adaptable individualistic, and unpredictable. Their strong desire to advance and improve themselves as well as their restlessness and relentless curiosity surprised most of the Council races. Even their economy, which is much smaller than any of the Council races, is very powerful relative to their size. Their military prowess rivals that of the Krogans or the Turians despite the fact that only 3% of humans volunteer for the Alliance. Their ability to rout the Turians in the First Contact War has given them a healthy respect for their military might, for better of for worse. Human Government Systems Alliance, which represents a majority of humans, has had an embassy on the Citadel since 2165. While the humans lack a seat on the Council, some other species dislike their sudden ascendancy as relative newcomers. Humans have been doing what other Citadel races could not: colonizing planets in the Attican Traverse, the Skyllian Verge, and along the borders of the Terminus Systems, all volatile regions. Human Military The Alliance military is respected by Citadel races for its tactics and technology. Their strength lies in fire support, flexibility, and speed. The Council regards the Alliance as a "sleeping giant" as only 3% of humans volunteer for military service. They make up for these numbers in cutting edge technology and an emphasis on mobility and individual initiative in combat. Their military doctrine is not based on absorbing and dishing out heavy shocks like the Turians or Krogans; rather, they bypass enemy strong points and launch deep into their rear, cutting supply lines and logistics, destroying headquarters and support units, etc. On defense, the Alliance military lives by Sun Tzu's maxim: He who tries to defend everything defends nothing. Only token garrisons are placed on their colonies who's job is mostly scouting and reporting on invaders rather than engage in combat; however, the Alliance positions massive fleets near Mass Relays in the event of attacks so they can respond with overwhelming force in a short amount of time, overrunning any would-be invaders. Category:Races